Hidden Feelings
by lovestowrite92
Summary: Emily and her parents are in a serious car accident on the way home from one of her meets. Emily survives but unfortunately her family does not. Her best friend Alison and her family takes Emily in...more in first chaper
1. The beginning of something

Hidden Feelings

Ch.1: The beginning of something

Description: Emily and her parents are in a serious car accident on the way home from one of her meets. Emily survives but unfortunately her family does not. Her best friend Alison and her family takes Emily in, but what nobody knows is that they both have feeling for each other. Yet they are both are afraid of the consequences if they tell each other how they feel.

A/N: Hello Everyone I figured since there was not a lot of Emily/Alison stories out there I would give this a and one more thing I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!

Alison's POV

It is 2:30 in the morning and I still can't seem to fall asleep. Great I'm going to have to drink a shit load of coffee in the morning to stay awake in class, or I could just skip school again. Yes, that is what I'll do. Brilliant idea! Wait…what is that sound and where is it coming from? I listen carefully and hear what sounds like muffled crying. Then I hear "Mom, Mom! Mommy...please mom hang on. I need you please don't leave me." Oh not again. She having the nightmare again, she has been having them ever since the accident. Poor Emily. I should go calm her down. I hate seeing her like this….wait am I going soft? No, Alison DiLaurentis does not go soft. I'm the queen of Rosewood, yet Emily can turn me soft. She is the one and only person who can do that and nobody else will ever come close.

I walk down the hallway to guest bedroom which is now Emily's. She not yelling anymore but I can still hear her crying. "Emily it is me Ali, are you ok?" I asked as I knocked on her door. I knock again still no answer

I tip toe into the room very quietly so I won't accidently wake her up and scare her. She is tossing and turning violently in the bed. Hopefully I won't get hit in the face because I'm too pretty for that to happen. "Emily, Emily wake up its Ali." I said as I gently shook her. I took me a couple of time but she finally woke up. Her face was dripping with a combination of tears and beads of sweat as she cried "It was so real like it was actually happening again." I'm sort of dumbfounded because I don't really know how to deal with type of stuff. I 'm supposed to be this total bitch, people know not to mess with me, yet I just want to hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. I look over to her and push a stand of hair behind her ear and say "Look I really don't normally do this, but I'm here if you need me because I do care about you."

She looks up to be and asks "Will you please stay for a little while?" I remain quiet for a moment or so. This look comes across Emily's face like I slapped her or something. I figure I should stop torturing her. So I pat my lap and signal to her to lay her head there. She slowly makes her way over to me like I am going to play some kind of joke on her. Finally, after what feel like forever she lays her head in my lap. I begin to run my fingers though her soft luscious hair. In what seems like no time at all Emily is asleep. I attempted to get up out of the bed and back to my room but, she grabbed my wrist and sheepishly begs, "Please stay with me?" Those were the four best words that I could have ever heard. She then pulls me back into the bed and she wraps her arms around me tight and pulls me close to her. I can then feel my eyes close and the last thing I hear before I hear before drifting off is a muffled thank you.


	2. Just between the two of us

Hidden Feelings

Ch.2: Just between the two of us

A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and for putting my story on alert. I will try to update every two or three days if I can. Also I forgot to mention that the story is set like Alison never disappeared.

I don't own any of the characters as of right now.

_Early the next morning._

_APOV:_

I wake up to smell of my mother making breakfast downstairs. I try to get up but I realize that Emily is still holding onto me for dear life. I guess she wanted to make sure that I didn't leave. Actually I like the fact that I woke up in her arms but I know that life will go back to normal as soon as we go downstairs. We can't act like this in the real world because we both have reputations to live up too. Well mostly me, Emily wouldn't care if the world knew about "us". What would happen to me if the world knew? I can tell you that I would go from queen bee of Rosewood High to the bottom of the social food chain in less than a second if this ever got out.

I can hear her mumbling something. Emily tends to do that often in her sleep. I wonder what she is saying. She mumbles something again. I try to listen closely to understand what she is saying. Then, she pulls me closer and mumbles "I love you Ali". In just complete and utter shock I jump up and pull Emily off of me. She just looks at me with a shocked look. I run back into my room, shut my door and begin to cry "I can't do this".

Emily's POV.

I am woken up by Ali trying to get up and go downstairs, but I stay quiet and pretend that I'm still asleep just to see what happens. Just to make sure I mumble a random saying. Nothing happens so I wonder if I mumbled if I love her if she would think anything of it. I pull her close and whisper "I love you Ali". The next thing I know is that she is freaks out and runs to her room. Figures. This must be all just a game for her. For me it not, I really do love her. Sometimes she acts like she feels the same way but the next thing I know she goes back to being the same old Alison. Oh well. Time to get ready for school. I go to the closet and pick out a white t-shirt and a green jacket. After about 20 minutes I am fully ready for school and head downstairs.

There she is just sitting at the table like nothing happened. I glare at her for a moment until her mother interrupts by asking if I wanted some eggs. I lied and told her that I wasn't really hungry so we can hurry up and leave. The sooner we can get to school the better. At least there I can keep myself from thinking about her. "Hey can we leave a little bit early?" I asked Ali. She looks at me really funny. Come up with something quick! "Well I have a test to make up." She can tell I'm lying but don't want her mother to get luscious about us. "Fine let's go."

APOV

What is wrong with me I should not be feeling this way? I like boys. Yet something about Emily just pulls at my heart. I need to get over this and pretend that it never happened. I make my way down to the kitchen for breakfast after getting dressed for school. Emily is still upstairs getting ready. My mom looks over and asks what I want for breakfast. I tell her some toast is fine cause I not really that hungry. Finally, Emily walks into the kitchen and she just glares at me. I can tell that she is really pissed off at me. Honestly, I can't help being the way that I am. If she only knew how shitty I feel. Not due to the fact of lack of sleep but about how I treated her. I wanted to skip school today but I needed to keep myself occupied somehow. I hate school, but it is better than being here all day and thinking about her. I asked me if we could leave early something about making up a test which we both know is total bullshit. I am just not in the mood to argue with her this morning so I agreed. The whole ride to school was awkward and quite. We finally put into the junior parking lot. She tries to get out but I grab her arm. "Wait, look we need to talk." She looks at me with hate and says "What about Alison there is nothing to talk about."

"_Yes Emily there is just get give me five minutes."_

"_**Fine"**_

"_Ok look it is not that I don't have feeling for you Emily…I…um am…."_

"_**What a coward, a bitch…the list goes on and on" she yells**_

"_No I'm just scared ok? What would people think if this got out Emily?"_

"_**Who cares?" "I sure don't!"**_

"_Look Emily I just can't let everyone know just yet. I really do care for you as more as a friend.""Can we just keep this between the two of us for now?" "I promise someday I will be ready to let everyone know, just give me some time."_

"_**I guess so?" "Is that it are we done here?"**_

"_Yeah just go." _ She gets out of the car and slams the door. I guess she did it to still prove the point that she is still pissed at me. Well at least she knows the truth now and that I'm not playing games with her. She will forgive me in time but for right now I just need to give her some space.

A/N So I hope you all enjoyed it and it would be really cool if you guys also left some comments to let me know what you think. Also I am looking for a beta so just either comment or private message me if you would like to. Thanks again


	3. All Hell is Going to Break Loose

Hidden Feelings

Chapter Three: All hell is going to break loose

AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update but I have been really busy. I was in the hospital for a couple of days dealing with my breathing issues and then I had all this makeup work to do so there was little time to do anything. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I would like to thank **kai1994 **for being my beta for this chapter. Enjoy!

Emily's POV

We pull into the parking lot and I was about to get out of the car, but she pulls me back and says that she wants to talk to me about something. I really don't want to hear anything she has to say to me, yet, I stay. Ali tells me that she not playing games with me but I feel like she is. This whole situation is making me really upset because I don't know if she is being truthful or not. Is she playing games again? Then I said some things that I really didn't mean. I told her that she was a coward and a selfish bitch. Then I ask if we are finished and got out of the car to go to class.

I am so frustrated over this thing with Ali. First, she acts like she hates me and then she confesses that she has actual feelings for me. She took me by surprise when she said that but I am still pissed off at her. She is always doing this to me. She acts like one person with me and the second that we are in the public eye she becomes a completely different person. Honestly, I just don't know. I finally make it to my locker where Hanna, Emily and Spencer were waiting like they do every morning for Ali and I. "Hey Emily, Where is Ali?" Hanna asked. I didn't even pay attention to what she said and jerked my locker open and threw my stuff in there. "Emily are you ok?" Aria asked. I still did not answer. Without saying a word I got my books and walk to class slamming my locker as I leave.

Ali's POV

I finally decide that it's ok for me to go inside seeing that Emily is not to happy with me right now and I don't want anyone to know about what is going on with us. So I make it to my locker where the girls are there waiting for me. No Emily. She must be avoiding me.

"**Hey! What is the deal with Emily?" Aria asked**

"**Yeah she seemed really upset."Hanna chimed in**

"_I think she is upset about her parents and the accident. You know how she gets on Thursday's._"

"**Yeah she has seemed really distant she even quit swimming." Spencer said.**

"**I think that we should do something nice for her like maybe have a girl's night tonight or something." Aria suggested**

After that everything seemed to blur together and I started to zone out for a moment I really didn't hear the rest of the conversation except something about Vodka. The next thing I know Hanna is all up in my personal space .**Ali ….. Hello….anyone home?" **

"_What? Sorry"_

"**I said we are having the party at your house and I was going to bring the Vodka."**

"_Oh yeah…. Sure."_

Just then the warning bell for first block rang and we all went our separate ways.

Later that day

I was sitting in Math class bored as usual. I decide to text Emily and see if she was still mad at me and to inform her tonight was girls' night. I figured that would cheer her up a little.

_Ali: Hey Em_

_Emily: Hey_

_A: So are you still mad me?_

_E: Yes and No_

_A: What does that mean?_

_E: Well I should be mad at you for the way you have been acting, but I can't stay mad at you._

_A: Yeah, I know I am that amazing nobody can stay mad me lol XD_

_E: Sure_

_A: Btw my phone is dying so, meet me at my car after class. Oh and tonight is girl's night! Time to Party!_

_E: Ok :)_

After what seemed like forever class was finally over. It was the end of the day and in less than an hour girls night will begin. Time to Party! I make it out to the parking lot where Emily is waiting for me. She doesn't look too mad at me anymore. "_Hey are you ready for girls night?"_

"**Yeah, I guess so."**

"_Aww come on Em, you know we are going to get totally smashed tonight since we don't have class tomorrow."_

"**Fine, I'll have fun."**

"_Yay!" I say as I hug her tight_

We get into the car and head back to my house. This time the ride is not as quiet as earlier seeming that we have the radio on but she is upset with me. I have to say something to her. I can't stand this awkwardness between us. Maybe she will loosen up once the girls get to my house and we start having fun. That is what she really needs right now is to forget about everything. We finally make it back to my house where I notice that both my parent's and Jason's cars aren't not there. I guess that they went out for the long weekend , better for us. At least when we are drunk out of our minds they won't be home to question it... wait like they care anyways. Crap, I just realized that I forgot my house keys. Seeing that I was so out of it this morning I grabbed my spare car keys instead that of the normal keyset with the house keys on them. Hopefully Emily has hers because if she doesn't we are so screwed.

"_Hey do you have your key? Because I don't" I look over and ask Emily_

"**Yeah I do, why don't you have yours?" She asked**

"_Long story, I just accidently grabbed the wrong set of car keys when we left this morning."_

"**Oh ok then." She said as she took her key out of her bag.**

We finally get in the house and enter the kitchen where a note is laying on the counter from my mom

"_Ali & Emily _

_We have gone to __Philadelphia for the long weekend and will be back on Sunday night. Jason is at friend's house this weekend. If you need anything call him. There is money for pizza in the envelope. You girls have a good time and please don't get into any trouble while we are gone._

_Love Mom& Dad_

_PS. There is a package coming for me on Saturday just put it in the office and I will deal with it when I get home._

**Well that's good that they are not going to be here this weekend that means we can do whatever we want." Emily said**

Dang, maybe she is actually excited about this. Just then the doorbell rings. I open the door and all the girls were there with party supplies in hand.

"_I thought that you were supposed to be here in an hour." I said_

"**Well the kid I tutor in American History canceled on me today so we decided to just come now." Spencer said.**

"**So are you going to lets us in or are you going to leave us standing out here?" Aria asked**

"_Fine comes in then and my mom left us money to buy some pizza for tonight."_

After the pizza got here we went to my room to eat and try on each other's clothes like we always do on girls night. Emily tried on a really cute sundress of Spencer's but she really didn't care for it too much. You know how she can be. I tried on a really cute blouse that Aria has gotten in Iceland.

We were messing around when I noticed someone looking though my bedroom window. It was Toby. What the hell was he doing there, he is such a little perv.

"_That's it! I'm done! Toby you are going to pay big time!"_

"**What?" all the girls said**

"That perv is staring at us while we are getting undressed that is what!"

"**Really? That's low even for him." Emily said**

"_That is why we are going to give him a taste of his own medicine." I said_

"**What are we going to do Ali? I have a bad feeling about this." Hanna questioned**

"_Hanna, please let me take care of this." I say to Hanna _

I go to Jason's room and find some of his old bottle rockets. This should scare him good enough for him to realize that he should not be creeping around my house anymore. I went back to my room where the girls are waiting for me.

"_Ok girls here is the plan. We are going to go to Toby's and you guys are going to hide in the bushes while I light the bottle rockets."_

"_**Are you sure about this?" Hanna asks**_

She was starting to really piss me off. I'm one step away from kicking her out of the group but I'm not going to because some small part of me actually feels bad for her.

"_Yes, we are and if you don't like it then you can stay here Hanna!"_

"_Any other objections? Good, let's go."_

We all cross the street and hide in the bushes. We stake out the house until we see the garage light come on.

"**Is that Toby?" Emily asked**

"_I'm sure that is him. Who else would go out there?"_

"**Let's give it a few minutes just to make sure." Spencer said**

After about ten minutes I got tired of sitting there just waiting for him.

"_I'm going to do it now; I'm tired of sitting here. Stay here until I say otherwise_."

I make my way over towards the garage. I crack open the door just enough so I could fit the bottle rocket in. Right before I lit the rocket I heard someone say "Toby?" Shit Jenna. Shit! Don't panic just light it and run. This could work to my advantage I already know what they do. I could use this to blackmail Toby. He will owe me forever. I could just scare Jenna nothing bad is going to happen. So I lit the rocket and run back to the bushes.

Guys, let come on let's go!

We are all running back to my house and the next thing I know is I hear a gigantic boom. We all look back toward Toby's garage and flames are coming out of it. I have a feeling that all hell is about to break loose. How I'm I going to clean this up?

AN: I hope everyone liked it and please review. I would like to hear your ideas and input. :)


	4. Update

Update:

So as of right now Hidden Feeling is on a temporary hiatus. I know that you all have been looking forward to an update for some time now but college has become so hectic. From me making constant visits to the doctor's office and being sick I have gotten behind in class and I have an F in Math so, I am taking some time off to deal with school related issues. New chapters will come as soon as I have time to actually write. I will try to update soon I promise.

Thanks for understanding and if you have any ideas that you would like to see included just either comment or send me a private message.


End file.
